As Crimson Blades Dance
by Amani Hershel
Summary: Fudel Japan a time of war, this is a supernatrual turn of Fudel Japan Bakura Genko of the Genko twins is the top warrior;however his blind twin Ryou is left to lead the life disguised as a woman. BrotherXBrother yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Amani: You know I was walking around at about ten at night I woke up at five this afternoon and knew I would not be able to sleep soon so I said what the hell let's write, well then what do I write about? I was in the mood for a older Japan/kenshin and so I went with my fling ; I do warn you though I am not very educated on this topic so I am sure many of my facts are a bit off please do not flame me on those it is a bit super natural from what I have planed but not completely sure but yes my little two cents hope you enjoy, oh and reader of Bond of Brothers I have started another chapter a couple weeks ago just struggling a bit but it will be up I promise!

Sword Dance

Chapter 1

By: Amani Hershel

Gentle digits were brought to the arrangement the grace of breaking the floral design. This would usually be a task given to the women, but giving as to the youngest males weakness he was left to nothing, but this work. Lightly colored locks, platinum, reflected in the easily dancing flame of the burning candle. The lily was snapped at the end to join its brothers and sisters within the floral arrangement. The hands that worked were at the almost deathly shade of pale. The male was dressed within the lightest blue shade of floral patterns upon the long kimono. The long mane was worn down to the shoulder blades brushed neatly into place. The hands stopped their movement as the boy looked to the sliding door that held the entry within his room. Dull brown eyes stared in the direction yet focused upon nothing. Footsteps could be heard as the door soon was opened reveling a stronger looking male who appeared much like the boy sitting upon the floor. Heavy silence rest between the two before the taller of the two stepped within the room lying down his sword and resting upon his bent legs. He mirrored the others appearance, though hair that lay so gracefully down the others back, which upon this male would be alike in color only to be pulled back tightly into a strict pony tail. The shorter twin crawled from the floral arrangement to the new comer taking the same position only more carefully and slowly as if he were about to break.

"Brother. . " The shorter male's voice was high and soft spoken giving anyone the impression of him being female although his brother knew better despite appearance. He was meant to be that way. His name was Ryou second son of his family not that he lie in much difference of age only lacking in a few minutes to the other. Men were usually the more sought after within this time of Japan; however Ryou was different he had been born with lack of sight. On most occasion he would have been left for dead, but the mother of the two had been killed within the giving of birth, and so to hide the shame of having a blind son they gave him the identity of a woman kept indoors at all time since he was no use within the ever going war taking place. These now blank eyes wandered to the direction of his sibling. The elder brother, Bakura, lowered his head slightly knowing what the younger wanted to know.

"They have foreign fighters now, I have not seen a fighting technique such as their own." His voice was deeper more low strung years of fighting could wear down upon someone's optimism and within these years of war not many could relish in their happiness. "I was not able to see them in the battle Only one was fighting, From what I have heard there are two this one fights with what appears to be wire form the wounds we found they can prove to be a threat."

"What of the others? I am glad to see you have returned safetly, can it be said of the others?" The elder brother's head remained lowered.

"Honda and Jounochi were found dead at the end of the bridge, the fools were always ones to rush in trying to find glory within battle, but to kill upon a bridge without being spotted had to have taken great skill we must not take them easily even if they were to go after such weaklings." Though only seventeen Bakura was one of the strongest fighters within his unit and had been brought into fighting since he was thirteen.

"Should they be a challenge for you?" His eyes stared forward sensing the tense silence heavy upon them. Bakura would not be one to say he was not strong enough; however the fact nothing was said there was even doubt within his head strong out looking. "I see then. . " Nothing much was spoken between the two even though they were such close in siblings. Bakura fought their father would go sell him as a mercenary and Ryou would remain home alone as he had for years. He stood reclaiming his sword within his hand.

"A peaceful night's rest to you brother." He whispered lowering his head.

"Hn. ." Bakura turned from the room leaving the other alone once more. Ryou looked back to the direction of the arrangement. This had been his life for the past years of his life of a nothing. He went to the gentle glow of the candle feeling it's warmth as his paled lips parted to rid the warmth into nothing but the after feel. Ryou went to his futon removing hid kimono to his under garments, even them being that of a woman's. The wind blew upon the thin doors of his room as he crawled beneath the cotton blankets closing his eyes, despite what other would think he could still see with his condition, although it was only shadows that were offered to him it was better than the utter darkness that came when his eyes would be shut. At a younger age he had once feared that when he opened his eyes from slumber even the shadows would be gone, but as for now fears such as this did not plague his mind. Who would wish for vision within this world of blood shed? He would, It had been clear that he was considered useless even if it had never been said straight to the boys face. He was nit strong even if he had been blessed with sight would he still have been so weak in the eyes of his family? His rest was always mixed with emotions and what ifs within the next hour he was able to ease down his mind and find slumber.

Now within a larger home submerged in a fort with many other homes within the depths of mountains lie the two elite fighters, as they were none as. The room was not orderly and neat as most of the rooms. Giant satin pillows were thrown about here and there draperies hanging from the ceilings hanging down low in light colors of lavender. The room was truly lavished. No lights gave access to the identity of the two figures although the noises and movements from beneath the many covers could indeed hint something intimate. The only distinction given was that one voice would be that of low strung and coy such as a lion perhaps the other a much different of high strung. A knock came to the screen door.

"My lords." A voice came from out side causing the taller of the two to erupt from the cover a annoyed growl coming.

"What is it?" The deeper voice asked impatiently after all he could not leave the other waiting long or himself for that matter. There was a silence almost the entire unit were afraid of these two although very few were to see their faces since they only were really active within the night; however almost all of the unit had heard there voices at least once due to their loud activities. At last the solider had regained his ability to speak.

"Kaiba-sama was angered that you two left the bodies for them to see, he said it was careless and request an audience with you in the morning." A small chuckle came from the room obviously the lighter of the two.

"Oh, but what is the fun if they have no fear, ne? Although I am a bit angry Seto is trying to tell me what to do." It turned into an almost growl."

"You would have to take it up with hi-" The line was never given fully as a throwing blade had made it's self imbedded within the neck of the solider were it currently was becoming coaxed with fresh blood. There was silence before the satisfactory thud of his body hitting the ground, before psychotic laughter replaced the sickening silence of death. After all the perfect combination of the night sex, blood, and death.

Amani: Hehe well yes shortness I know ; I actually really like this one so I will be planing on updating once a week on this one. Anyone know who are hidden figures are o-o? Well reviews are the all so lovley! Oh and of course a special thanks to SecretSoul on  for giving me non shit fics to read so my muse could return to me check her out if you like hot yaoi lemons and awesome fic ideas o! Ja-ja mina!


	2. The collision

Amani Hershel: Sorry it took so long ;

The morning peaked through the hills and over the mountainous region of Japan. A stir and flash of russet was the sign of the young warrior awakening from his rest. Today they were to scout the woods for these new fighters. He prayed blood would be spilt in order to save his own troops from blood shed. Fighting could only end in the death of the other trying to fight. He walked to his small trunk placing on his outfit for that day tying his hair back tightly. He exited the room coming to the small table where a man, his father ate quietly. Ryou sitting their silently making rice balls hearing his brother making his way down he reached over to pour the tea and place a rice ball to his plate.

"Good morning brother." His voice was near whisper, a silent thanks to no longer be alone with his father. Bakura gave a nod and a bow to his father before beginning to eat. "You'll need to eat plenty today, you'll need the energy I offer you my blessing dear brother." Bakura nodded before taking his sword and reattaching it. He walked from the table to the door staring for a moment at the rising sun before making his way to the bridge at the town's limits. The elder man closed his eyes as he finished the meal.

"Leave me." Ryou nodded being silent as he walked down the hall to gather the carious flower arrangements sitting outside to attempt to sell them, although it was obvious that in times of war families would not have such money to splurge upon useless things, but it was all that he knew to do.

Within the line of young soldiers they were briefed on info they all knew Bakura and three other boys Otogi, Malik, and Noah. Why was he always the one to be dragged down with the less experienced? They walked through the woods finding nothing and soon after an hour had passed all came back to explain that nothing had been found. All left disheartidly although plenty happy to have their money pouches a bit heavier. Though throughout the peaceful morning about noon chaos was soon to take over the temporary peace. Bakura came from the local dojo and to the scene seeing one of his comrades Otogi Ryuuji sprawled out within the most complex puzzle of distorted limbs. To the forehead of the now dead youth a small throwing dagger held a slip of parchment. One of the older guards kneeled lifting it.

"Yume." He held it up and sure enough the character for 'dream' had been painted upon it nothing more and nothing less leaving a wave of chatter to fall over the small group from the strange message. Ryou sat out upon the edge of the home starting to feel a bit disheartened he had heard someone speak of a young fighter injured which brought worry over him. A tanned man looking about eighteen or so approached the pale boy.

"You really have a talent there." The stranger observed he was dressed with a pair of sandals as were the majority of people, and simple cotton pants his chest was slimed yet obviously built a purple vest opened his eyes and head hidden by the large sun hat he wore. Ryou looked up to the man although he could not see him. He gave a polite bow.

"Thank you very much." He offered a slight smile since many in the village found the young 'girl' strange they rarely approached Ryou. The stranger dug about his satchel before pulling out a small amount of yen.

"Is this enough?" Ryou felt a bit embarrassed to have to reach out to the strangers hand and feel over the writing to check the amount having it be double of what he were to ask for in the norm.

"No, no that is too much." Ryou assured. This gained an amused laughter from the other it was a bit high to be a male's but the firmness of his hands was enough to confirm the stranger was male even though the skin had felt like that of silk.

"I insist it is not for as much work as you seem to have put in." The tanned skin male placed the currency within Ryou's hand taking on of the lilly arrangements. Ryou smiled giving a low bow.

"I thank you greatly, I hate to bother you but I heard quiet a noise coming from the center town what has happened?" He asked now having someone to explain and also to make sure his brother was all right.

"A young man was killed the sign of 'dream' was left by him quiet odd, I believe they said his name was Otogi." Ryou let out a sign of relief although feeling quilt from being relived by the passing of another and offered a silent prayer to the passing of the soul, although was not denying that he was glad it had not been his brother within the hands of death instead. "Are you alright miss?" Ryou would not say anything to the gender reference, but simply shook his head giving thanks.

"I feared my brother Bakura had been injured I am happy to know it was not him who was killed." The man stood.

"I hope to see you again Genko Ryou." Spoke the voice before merging within the street of people giving Ryou a bit of worry that the other had known his name, he did not seem familiar having been the small town it was everyone knew everyone, and if he knew his name that was sure to imply his true gender as well.

Marik entered Seto's chamber that lie in the middle of the maze of small homes within the base.

"You were being careless Marik you can not slip up like that or you will only cause more problems." The darker skinned male gave a shrug.

"Oh. Oh but Seto it is so fun to see them squirm what is the point if there is no fear? We must awake this from this dream they are constantly dreaming." Seto said nothing for a moment.

" I do not care how you see fit to have them you are working for me and I am taking it you have down something to plan for tonight correct?" The head of the unit said a bit irritated.

"Oh but of course Malik is already on it I plan on meeting him tonight." The other explained.

"You best not fail me Marik."

TBC. .

Amani Hershel: I was not going to even attempt to pretend I knew how to calculate yen sorry I got a bit sloppy towards the end I am tired and it is three in the morning and I wanted to go ahead and get this out to you guys before I erase it and start rewriting the chapter like I have done about three times


End file.
